the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Breaking Ice (2019 film)/Credits
Full credits for Breaking Ice (2019 film). Logos Opening Columbia Pictures presents in association with Maximum Effort a LePete Films production a LuKain Animation film Closing Crawl Art Score Album on Sony Classical Music "Nocturne No. 5 in F sharp major, Op. 15, No. 2" Written by Frédéric Chopin "Polonaise for Violin and Orchestra in B flat major, D. 580" Written by Franz Schubert "Waltz Op. 9, D. 365, No. 16" Written by Franz Schubert Arranged by Colin Fowler "Waltz in A flat major, Op. 39, No. 15" Written by Johannes Brahms Arranged by Colin Fowler "String Quartet No. 12 in F major 'American' Op. 96, No. 3 Molto vivace" Written by Antonín Dvořák Performed by Škampa Quartet Courtesy of SUPRAPHON a.s. "L'Étincelle, Op. 20" Written by Louis Moreau Gottschalk Arranged by Colin Fowler "The Men of the Men" Written by Johann Strauss II Arranged by Colin Fowler Courtesy of Epic Records by the arrangement with Universal Music Enterprises "La reine de Saba, Act II – Waltz" Written by Charles Gounod Arranged by Colin Fowler "Piano Sonata No. 8 in C minor, Op. 13, 'Sonata Pathetique,' No. 2: Adagio cantabile" Written by Ludwig van Beethoven "Come, Ye Disconsolate" Written by Thomas Moore "Sheep May Safely Graze" from "The Birthday Cantata, No. 208" Written by Johann Sebastian Bach Arranged by Colin Fowler "String Quartet No. 8, D. 112, III Menuetto: Allegro" Written by Franz Schubert "Papillons, Op. 2, No. 10: Waltz Vivo" Written by Robert Schumann "Kinderszenen, Op. 15, No. 1: Von fremden Ländern und Menschen" Written by Robert Schumann "5 German Dances, D. 90, No. 5 in C major" Written by Franz Schubert "Waltz D. 365, Op. 9, No. 6 in A flat major" Written by Franz Schubert "Lute Concerto in D major, RV 93, No. 2: Largo" Written by Antonio Vivaldi Arranged by Colin Fowler "Hart's Lancers Quadrille: La Lodoiska" Written by Josef Binns Hart Arranged by Colin Fowler "Hart's Lancer's Quadrille: La Finale" Written by Josef Binns Hart Arranged by Colin Fowler Copyright © 2019 Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc. All rights reserved. Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc. are the authors of this film (motion picture) for the purpose of copyright and other laws. Footage from book in Breaking Ice by Jeffrey Coridan This motion picture has benefited from the tax credit for the production of foriegn motion picture in the United States. Special Thanks Rich Moore Karey Kirkpatrick Peter Ramsey Rodney Rothman Sergio Pablos Christopher McQuarrie Ryan Tulloch William Skello Production Babies Andy • Cageu • Eric • Gary • Karey • Mark • Otis • Taylor • Valerie This is a work of fiction. The characters, incidents and locations portrayed in the names herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Sony Pictures Entertainment (SPE) and its wholly-owned film divisions did not receive any payment or other consderiation for the depiction of tobacoo products in this film. American Humane monitored the animal action. No animals were harmed®. (AHD 09087) This motion picture photoplay is protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and/or distribution of this photoplay may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Category:Credits